


Why Will the Summer Day Delay — When Will Time Flow Away?

by Lavanyalabelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, F/M, First War with Voldemort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucius Malfoy is a victim of circumstance, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Post-Second War with Voldemort, Some Humor, Some Plot, Soul Bond, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Golden Trio, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyalabelle/pseuds/Lavanyalabelle
Summary: The first time they meet, it is fate.The second is due to chance. A mere co-incidence.Third time's the charm, they say  is lucky...but it is not.  It is war.Their fourth meeting is held by fragile time and serendipity.The fifth is forged by pain and death.The sixth time they meet, it is at the behest of destiny again.It's the seventh time and they fall in love.





	Why Will the Summer Day Delay — When Will Time Flow Away?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a year late. But better late than never, right?
> 
> To my bfff, Anya.
> 
> Happy Birthday! Hope you like it.
> 
> This chapter is short, but you won't always get short chapters.

People had always been envious of him. Of his immense wealth, of his cunning charm which had helped him to finagle his way in and out of any situation he cared to poke his aristocratic nose into, of his not inconsiderably striking looks.

 

Well, there was a lot to be envious about—he mused, smirking. Or perhaps he was to be pitied, for he was one who had everything and nothing. His best friend and beloved companion was no more, his only son had left him after bitter recriminations, his reputation was not what it used to be, his wealth was lining the pockets of corrupt Ministry officials, his looks were... 

 

Well, one had to keep up appearances.So his hair still shone like platinum threads, his nose was still like a sharp blade he could and did use to look down on the riffraff, his lips still quirked like he knew something you didn’t, his grey eyes still looked cold.  
Only no one noticed that the coldness in his eyes was the cold feeling of misery, of loneliness; no one saw that the grey was that of an ongoing storm.

.

.

.

He sighed and told himself to stop waxing poetic and get on with it.

Taking a deep breath and contemplating what might have beens if he had met the one meant for him, he went to his private study and opened the hidden compartment in the chest of drawers. 

The metal gleamed a pale gold, writhing and twisting like an ouroboros... no beginning, no end.

One twist, two, three ... for the decades he regretted, for Narcissa, for Draco, for Scorpius.

For Lucius himself.

 

He was chanting the last verse when Draco broke the door in. Opening his eyes to see the frantic look on his son’s face, he found himself fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a gift fic for A, it does not mean you can't read and review it. So please do comment, it helps me write better. Unbeta-ed, so there might be mistakes, feel free to point them out. Cons. Crit is welcome, flames are not. If you like it, hit the kudos button on your way out and/or leave a comment. Comments make my day.
> 
> And to my readers from the Marvel Fandom, the few of you who are still here, my thanks! I will be updating soon, so keep an eye out.  
> Also, prompts are open. So if you'd like, you can prompt me in the comments section in any of my fics or on my tumblr - justdessertsfortea


End file.
